So-called continuous filter silos are used for the desulfurization of flue gases by means of absorption of the sulfur dioxide into activated coke granulate. During the exposure of flue gas, the filter material layer is retained in place. Such exposure of selected segments to flue gas is temporarily interrupted in order to effect removal, as well as replenishing, of the filter material in those segments. In known per se devices, the filter material may be fed through a feed line coming in over the roof of the silo. However, a continuous filter silo meant for a 700 megawatt power station must process approximately 4,000 tons of coke within 1 or 2 days. Typically, a continuous filter silo of such a magnitude will be over 30 meters high. Such height can render the filling and emptying of the individual segments of the filter material layer difficult, if not impossible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a charging and emptying system of simple design for a continuous filter silo with intermittent operation capability that is capable of a large throughput of filter material.